


Yang's Birthday Surprise

by Blackbirds_Fallen_Angel



Category: RWBY
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Sucking, Condom, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbirds_Fallen_Angel/pseuds/Blackbirds_Fallen_Angel
Summary: Six months after your birthday bash and Yang's gift to end all gifts, you and Yang have become official.  You still can't believe she said yes, but here you are, dating the most beautiful student at Beacon and hopelessly in love to boot. Yang's birthday is coming up, and you know you have to do something special for your girlfriend, but what could you possibly give the girl who has been giving you heaven every day just by being there?(All characters presented are depicted as being 18+ years of age. RWBY and its associated characters are properties of Rooster Teeth.)





	1. To Make Love or War... Why Not Both?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Yang Wishes You A Happy Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132100) by [NidoranDuran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran). 



A bright smile works its way across your face as you rest in your seat in Professor Goodwitch’s Advanced Combat class.  A part of you still cannot understand why a school that is designed to teach Huntsmen and Huntresses to fight the monsters of Grimm still insists on training students with sparring matches against other students, but that care quickly falls away as soon as you hear the names for the next sparring round announced.

“Sky Lark and Yang Xiao Long, please prepare for battle.” The bespectacled professor instructs as she ticks off the names on her scroll.

As her name is called, Yang stands and stretches her arms behind her with a bright smile.  “Not the first bird I’ve punched out of the sky. Certainly won’t be the last.” Yang taunts her opponent as she heads down to the combat area.

Your eyes follow her every move as she walks, and she seems to recognize your attention as she sways her hips a bit more under your gaze.  You still are in disbelief over your current situation, or that such a beauty had any interest in you to begin with. Another smile crosses your face as you eye her stance and think back to your birthday many months ago, to the present Yang was holding for you, to the night that neither of you would forget for quite a while to come.  What surprised you even more was that Yang Xiao Long, the most gorgeous girl in Beacon with more attitude and sensuality than you thought was even possible to contain in one human body, was now your _girlfriend_ Yang.

“Begin!” Glynda instructs, and you watch as Yang uses her Ember Celica to fly towards her opponent, nimbly dodging a halberd strike that would have sent her crashing back to the ground and unleashing a machine gun volley of punches in response, nearly every strike connecting with flawless efficiency.  Lark only manages to deflect a few of Yang’s furious blows, tanking many of the blows to his face and chest. As Yang punches Lark’s face once more, a smirk comes over your face as you consider that any damage done to the boy’s face would be a vast improvement over his current features. Yang keeps up her endless flurry of attacks, forcing her opponent to yield ground and keep on the defensive.

While the action is what attracts the eye of most of the students in attendance, what keeps your eye focused on the fight is the grace in combat and the gleeful smile of your blonde bombshell of a girlfriend.

 _‘My girlfriend Yang. I still can’t get over it. How could I be so lucky?’_ You think as you watch her movements draw attention to the dichotomy that makes up the girl you’ve fallen for so hard.  Each movement is a contradiction that adds to the loveliness that is the gorgeous blonde. Every movement being both nimble and strong, graceful and powerful, beautiful and primal.  _'Just like our se-'_

The klaxon sounding to indicate Sky Lark’s Aura dropping to critical levels completely derails your train of thought and draws your attention to the pseudo-scoreboard.  Another smile erupts across your cheeks as another win is added to Yang’s already impressive record.

“Yet another flawless victory. I’d expect nothing less from my sister!” Ruby cheers softly, applauding as Yang takes a soft bow before smiling directly at you.  Your spine tingles and a shiver makes its way up your back as you recognize that smile, its meaning is hidden to the others in the class but unmistakable to you: ‘You’re mine, babe.’

* * *

As the class ended and students began filing out, Yang made excuses to her team to get away, each one about as transparent as a pane of glass as she sprints back to you and grabs your hand with a joyous smile.  She tugs you away from your team, a sight your leader has gotten used to as she waves her hand dismissively

“Just go, wolf-for-brains.  We’ll meet up later. Just don’t cause too much trouble, okay?” Your leader sighs, drawing attention to your Wolf-Faunus heritage as she leads the other two members of your team to the library for the usual post-combat study session.

You can only smile as Yang pulls you along, your leader giving you carte blanche to enjoy your time with Yang, a fact that you have no doubt will become reality as you and she make your way back to your team’s room.

“You know what fights like that do to me, don’t you lover-wolf?” Yang giggles out softly as you gently pin her to the door of your dorm room. She wraps her arms around your neck as she holds herself to you closely, giggling slightly as she shifts her hips against yours and feels something hard pushing back against her thigh. “Oh, is that your scroll in your pocket, or are you just _very_ happy to see me?”

Your smile broadens as you pull your scroll from your back pocket, wiggling it slightly in front of her before you use it to unlock the door.  “Baby, when am I not happy to see you?”

Your question goes unanswered by words, but answered by actions as Yang crushes her lips to yours, pushing the door open with her hips as she pulls you backwards into your room to continue making out with her Wolf-Faunus lover.  Now, as you're pinning her to the door on the opposite side to close it, Yang elects to deepen the kiss as she pushes her tongue past your lips and entangle it in yours. Your mind is spinning with the sweetness of her embrace, every action from her feeling like a dream, one you pray you don’t wake up from.  As your tongues dance together in a heated and steamy kiss your hands dip to her sides and squeeze her close, her sweet mewl into your lips encourages you further as you press into her tighter and pin her tighter to the door as it creaks in protest.

Yang giggles softly at this and reaches her right hand up to softly tease the wolf-ears protruding from your head, an act that never ceases to make you pant and whimper.  You grip her hips snugly in response and lift her up, allowing her to lock her legs snugly around your waist and giggle into the kiss as you carry her to your bed and sit at the foot of it with her tightly in your lap as she grinds softly into your hips and moans into the kiss before breaking off softly with a joyous smile and an erotic sigh.  “Just like our first time, huh lover? Xiao Long ago was that?”

A normal person would have groaned at the pun, but not you.  You smile at her and kiss into her neck, a whimper and moan escaping her lips as she clings tighter to you. “Nearly six months, baby. The happiest six months of my life.”

Yang smiles at this comment and kisses you deeply, her tongue coiling around yours as she pushes you deeper onto the bed, straddling you again tightly while your hands glide and roam across her body.  You’ve mapped her form numerous times with your palms, but each time feels like the first to you. As you slip your hands under her shirt and feel the warmth of her skin against your palms, Yang smiles and extricates her lips from yours with a heated pant and a sensual wink as she raises her arms above her head. You take this opportunity to pull her shirt up and off her, tossing it aside along with her bright-yellow bra.  Yang giggles softly as she shakes her shoulders lightly, letting her firm D-cup breasts jiggle in front of your face and hypnotize you further.

“Such a single-minded pup you are. Always wanting to fe-AAHHNN!” Yang taunts you before you cut her off, smiling as you latch your teeth around one of her nipples and sucking roughly on the hard nub of flesh. Yang’s arms lock around your neck as she holds you to her chest, moan after sweet moan escaping her lips as she grinds hard into your lap to squeeze a few moans from you as well.  You both smile as your eyes meet once again and she grabs a hold of your hips, her fingers teasing with your jeans before pushing them down and taking your underwear with them. You gasp slightly at her speed, still being taken by surprise each time her impatience gets the better of her, not that you mind much as you feel her delicate hand wrap around your nine-inch shaft. You groan into her breasts and suckle harder, her hand pumping more on your girth as she teases your tip with her palm.

“Hm, seems like you want it as badly as me, baby. You have something, though, right?” Yang asks with her lip in her teeth.

What surprised you most when you and Yang started dating wasn’t how big of a sucker she was for the soft stuff, how much she enjoyed reading, or even how the rumors of her promiscuity were beyond dead wrong.  What surprised you the most was how this gorgeous woman, reckless and free-spirited in most of her life, would be so guarded with this one aspect of your relationship. Yang, the girl who was open to nearly everything in the bedroom, was terrified of getting pregnant.  Not since your first night together with her had she allowed you to cum inside her, a fact you wouldn’t even dream of lamenting aloud or in private; being with Yang is already several dreams come true one after the other and all at once.

You smile in response to her question and nod, pulling your wallet out and removing the condom from a pocket before tossing the billfold onto your dresser. Yang smiles and snatches it from you, winking as she grips the wrapper in her teeth.  “You know what’s coming, baby, and you know where to go.”

Your cock throbs in anticipation as you smile and shuffle backwards to rest on your pillows, pulling your shirt off and revealing your chiseled abdomen to your lover.  Yang gazes at your muscles hungrily as she pulls her shorts and bright-yellow panties off, revealing her slick and needy mound to your eyes and making you groan softly in anticipation.  With the condom wrapper still in her teeth, Yang slinks forward slowly like a lioness on the prowl as her eyes roam your nude form with carnal hunger and adoration before she settles between your legs.  After opening the condom wrapper and tossing the foil aside, she winks at you and holds the rubber ring in her lips before hovering over your throbbing tip. A giggle escapes her lips as you bite yours, anticipation and need welling up in you as Yang presses her lips to your tip gently.  She revels in your soft moans as her lips purse around your meat and her head pushes forward slowly, taking your cock into her mouth as she lets the condom unfurl around the throbbing appendage making its way to her throat.

You can only groan and writhe under her as she takes your cock down to the base, her nose pressing to your abdomen as she swallows softly around you, forcing more moans from your throat as she starts bobbing her head softly up and down your condom-coated cock.  The pleasure is nearly too much as your girlfriend’s natural talent overwhelms your senses. Your cock’s constant throbbing in her throat makes her smile and her chest ignite, knowing that she can get this reaction out of you. She pulls off your cock with a wet plop and a hearty and heated sigh before crawling up your body and hovering her hips above you and grips your shaft, dragging your tip along her moist folds as she looks into your eyes with her lip in her teeth.   “You better be ready, lover-wolf, because I think I’m gonna be the one howling in a few minutes.”

You smile and grip her hips, pulling her hard to your chest and ensnaring her lips in yours with a tight and deep kiss that wrestles your tongue with hers in a passionate romp.  She mewls into the kiss, taken by surprise at first before melting into your arms. Her hips wriggle softly and you smile into the embrace, angling your hips just so and driving them upward and into her in one hard and swift shove.  Yang’s eyes shoot open wide as she moans gutturally into your lips, feeling your tip push against her cervix and prod against the entrance to her womb. Without missing a beat, Yang starts driving her hips down onto yours, groaning as she thrusts into your lap at a blistering pace that mirrors the first night you two spent together.  The only difference between then and now is you’ve gotten better at keeping up with her, even setting a pace she is unable to match at times. Your hips hammer up into hers, pulling back and shoving up into her warm depths again and again as she bounces on your thighs and moans sharply and sweetly with each push. Your arms latch around her hips to hold her tightly as you push forward, your tongue swirling and curling around hers as she suckles on your lips passionately and moans loudly into you.

Yang suddenly breaks off the kiss to grip your shoulders and arch her back hard, her head throwing back to moan your name skyward.  Your cock throbs harder inside her with each push as you feel her inner walls begin to tighten and flutter around you, telling you that her apex isn’t far off.  That knowledge only spurs you on further as you drive harder into her, making her moans come out like a stuttering machine gun of ecstasy-ridden expletives. Yang doesn’t even care how quickly her orgasm is approaching, only that being with you feels better and better each time.  She laments for a half-second that you’re wearing a condom, aching to feel your cock directly with her inner walls once again but she pushes that thought aside, surrendering to your rapid thrusts as she hammers her hips down roughly in time with you.

“B-baby, I’m gonna cum! Y-you’re big faunus dick is gonna make me c-cum!!”  Yang howls out, moaning your name continually as you hammer up harder, her words igniting something primal and animalistic inside you to drive the gorgeous girl in your arms absolutely mad with love for you.  Your hips start moving on their own, hammering harder into Yang’s depths with loud claps of flesh hitting flesh resounding in the room like a sexual symphony accompanied by Yang’s chorus of moans, both melding together like music to your ears as you push Yang closer and closer to inevitable climax.  Yang feels everything you give her and her body can only submit to it all, to the insanity you feed her as she humps into you harder and writhes in your lap, her arms squeezing harder around your neck as she moans, wanting to bring you down with her as she plugs her lips with yours and tongues your mouth ravenously.

It’s not the kiss, or Yang’s moans, or even the passion and roughness of her hips driving into yours that does it.  It’s her arms around you, hugging you tightly to her and holding you snugly into her that sets you off. You moan hard into her lips and drive forward one final time, your hands grabbing her ass hard and slamming her down onto your cock as she drives her hips on to yours.  Your back arches and your hips tense as you feel your cock throbbing, pulsating as you fire rope after rope of thick semen inside her, each shot captured by the thin rubber barrier encasing your girth. Yang groans as your orgasm triggers hers, her inner walls fluttering and squeezing like a hot and damp vice, almost milking your appendage for every drop of cum she can get from you.  The two of you can only embrace tighter as you leap off the cliff of mutual ecstasy together, lips and tongues constantly coiling around each others in a deeply intimate and sensual embrace.

As the kiss slows and the two of you bask in the intimate afterglow, slumping together in a sweat-drenched and panting mess of love and lust-filled intimacy, you glance over at your team leader’s calendar.  A soft shiver runs up your spine, soon replaced by a mischievous smirk.

Today is August 1st, and Yang’s birthday is in two days.

 


	2. Preparation Makes Perfect

_‘This is the best feeling ever... Of all time.’_ You think as you rest on your bed in post-coital bliss, Yang basking in afterglow next to you and laying half-on and half-off your left side as she nuzzles into your shoulder with a happy smile on her face.  As you two recline together atop your mattress with Yang’s ear to your heart to listen to its strong beat, your fingers softly tease through her golden curls and wrap them around your digits.  Yang looks up at you with a warm smile a few seconds after you start.

“You know, baby, you’re the only one I’ll ever let do that…” she whispers softly, closing her eyes and almost purring as your hand works is way from her hair to her cheek in a gentle caress.  You smile back and tilt your head down slightly to kiss her forehead softly before you tangle your fingers back in her hair.

“It’s a privilege I swear I won’t abuse or take for granted.” you reply to her, earning a warm smile from her as she softly crawls up you and swings her left leg across your hips to gently straddle you.  You smile and look up at her as she smiles back and leans in to plant a gentle and succulent kiss on your lips. A soft mewl escapes her lips as you return the kiss and cup a hand behind her neck, teasing her skin softly with your fingertips to make her giggle as she pulls back only slightly.

“Hmmm, that tickles, baby. If you keep touching me like that you’ll make me want you to tickle me someplace else…” Yang eyes you with a soft and sultry gaze, one she knows you can’t possibly resist. Your mind surrenders to the temptation of the gorgeous blonde enchantress atop you as you lean in and ensnare your girlfriend’s lips with yours, resulting in a soft mewl as she returns the embrace and kisses you back.

Just before your hands start roaming her back, your dorm room door opens and your partner barges in. As quickly as you both can, you and Yang roll hard to your left and cover yourselves with the blankets to hide your mutual nudity as your partner walks over to his closet.

“Don’t mind me, just coming in to get my books.” He says almost absentmindedly, casting a soft glance over at you and Yang snuggled up and getting cozy under the covers in spite of his presence. His eye would linger longer, if only he wasn’t deathly afraid of having his head removed by Yang, followed by a quick pass of his head to you to put on your pike-rifle as a warning to other would-be voyeurs.

“A little warning would be appreciated, Argent. Like a knock or something?” You hiss angrily at him over your shoulder, casting a glare at him that makes his blood run colder than a Schnee Heiress’s dismissal of a certain bumbling blonde suitor.

Yang giggles softly and wriggles closer to you, her left leg coming up and wrapping around your hips as she snakes her right arm under your neck then curls it down along your back.  Yang’s embrace distracts you from Argent’s apology, his promise to knock next time and subsequent departure are drowned out by Yang’s soft mewl into a lover’s kiss in which you trap her.

The two of you continue your deeply intimate kiss, holding each other and curling your lips together like this for the next few minutes, changing positions only once to let Yang straddle your hips snugly and lay atop you, which has quickly become her second favorite cuddling position, her first being spooning with you and feeling your warmth across her entire body.  After what feels like a blissful eternity the two of you slowly uncouple your lips and tongues to smile at each other as Yang slowly rests her forehead on yours.

“So, special day coming up. Got any plans?” She asks with an adorable heart-melting smile and sultry whisper, both of which are intended to arouse every fiber of your being and elicit information from you about her birthday celebration.  Unfortunately for your blonde lover, her attempt only accomplishes the former.

“Nice try, sweetheart. Wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it…” you smirk and reply a bit sarcastically, making your girlfriend pout with puffed-out cheeks as she nuzzles into your neck softly.  You relish her closeness and softly tease her hair, thankful that she’s granted you and only you the right to do that. As she seems to purr like an ear-teased Blake, your mind drifts slightly to Yang’s birthday, and what the hell you’re going to do.   _‘Huh, maybe the rest of RWBY can help me out with this?’_

 

An hour later, you and Yang have showered, redressed, shared a long farewell-for-now kiss and parted company, the angelic blonde heading off for an appointment with Professor Goodwitch, or as Yang herself once put it “The only blonde in Beacon who could rival me in terms of hair luster and boob size.”  After you watch the last strand of Yang’s golden hair round the corner of the dorm hallway, you instantly make your way to team RWBY’s room. Having made the trip numerous times in the last six months the trip is about as easy as taking a nap. _‘Hell, I could probably walk this route blindfolded…’_ You think to yourself with a small smirk as you reach the door and knock.

“What’s the password?” An adorable and giggly voice answers from within the room a couple seconds later.  You recognize the voice instantly and rub your nose between your eyes, knowing that voice speaking in that tone could only mean one possible thing…

 _‘Great. Ruby’s gotten into the cookies. Again…’_ You think to yourself as, sure enough, Yang’s bubbly little half-sister opens the door and smiles up at you.

“Hi. Everyone, look, it’s my sister’s lover! What’s a lover anyway?” Ruby asks innocently, making you cringe slightly as you step into the all-girls dorm room and softly pet Ruby’s head.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older, okay half-pint?” You smile softly with your reply, making Ruby pout adorably at the crack about her size.

“Hey, we can’t all be six feet tall, you know. If we were, who would the tall people pick on?” Ruby whines adorably.

“Faunus.” To both your surprise and Blake’s, the two of you answer the hyperactive leader of team RWBY simultaneously, the timing of it causing both of you share a slight smirk as Weiss walks up in her usual huff and close the door before glaring at her leader.

“Ruby, you dolt, don’t you know it’s rude not to offer a guest something to drink?” Weiss casts you a glance as she chastises Ruby, who wilts under her partner’s stern gaze. “Even if that guest is someone who constantly steals a member of our team for extracurricular activities…”

A deep crimson blush comes over your face as you stammer at her thinly-veiled innuendo.  As you search for the right words to mount a counteroffensive, Weiss cracks an uncharacteristic grin and turns around to fix you a cup of tea.  “I’m not trying to insult you, though the look on your face was rather priceless. Honestly, the less aggression that Yang ports around inside her, the better things are for all of us. So, what brings you to our exceedingly humble abode?”

A slight growl escapes your throat before you quash it and accept the offered drink with a slightly embarrassed smile before taking a seat at the small desk to the left of the door, turning the chair around so you face the remainder of your girlfriend’s team.

“Well, it’s kinda embarrassing.  You all know that I’ve been seeing Yang the past six months.  Things kinda just happened after my birthday party and I know hers is coming up in two days.  Thing is, I’m having trouble planning the perfect thing for her. I've already got something planned, but I want it to be perfect. I figured you four would know Yang better than anyone else within a fifty kilometer radius, so I thought I'd run my ideas past y'all?" You ask with a sip of your tea and an appreciative glance at Weiss, who seems about ready to tell you to solve your own mess before Ruby pipes up.

"Of course we'll help you! One, Team RWBY looks out for all four of its letters, and two… I think your ears are cute. There, I said it." Ruby finished with a slight blush before using her Semblance to dash up to her bunk, forcing you to cover your mug to keep the barrage of rose petals from invading your drink.

"Well, thanks for the compliment, Rubes, but I'm kinda spoken for." You chuckle out softly, making the pint-sized team leader blush redder than the cape hanging from her shoulders. After letting Ruby calm down slightly, you clear your throat and glance around the room at the only people who could know Yang better than you do, save for her parents of whom only her father has been mentioned. "So, any ideas on what do do for Yang?" The girls each blurt out their answers in unison, the jumble being indecipherable to anyone else.

Weiss naturally recommends "Something classy," Ruby gushes as she says "Something romantic," and Blake mutters out her response into her book as she recommends "Something clubby." To nobody's surprise, Ruby blurts out possibly the most doltish thing imaginable after combining all three recommendations in her head. "SOMETHING CLASANTUBBY!!!"

Silence fills the room for a moment before you burst into laughter, Weiss joining you with only a dignified chuckle, and Blake snickering softly behind her book.

"You know, for a dolt, that's not a bad idea." Weiss mutters to Ruby, the petite reaper smiling and succumbing to a small happy-dance atop her bed. Weiss can only roll her eyes before she returns her attention to you. "Alright, so it seems Yang's birthday bash should have three stages, classy, romantic, and clubby, though I'm not sure what Ruby knows about romance…" Weiss comments toward her scythe-wielding partner.

"H-hey! I know tons of stuff!" Ruby fires back childishly. "I just haven't met the right guy yet."

"Or girl." Weiss mutters under her breath, the sentiment caught only by the Faunus in the room and its meaning lost on all but you as you smirk slightly at Weiss. The heiress blushes and shakes her head to clear it of any thoughts about Ruby that would involve creative and interesting uses of her glyphs in order to refocus on you and the task at hand.

"Alright, here's what you're going to do to class things up in part one. Take notes if you have to, because I'm only going to say this once…"

 

For the next hour and a half you take all kinds of suggestions from each member of Team RWBY during what Ruby would later call the "War Council". After jotting down Blake's suggestions, most of them feeling like they might have come from a particularly multi-x-rated scene in an edition of Ninjas of Love: Hardcore Edition, you elect to take your leave to make the necessary preparations and depart as graciously as a Schnee would, if only to mock the resident heiress with the obscene formality of the action.  As per that very heiress's suggestion, you took notes on what team RWBY recommended.

A slight pang of shame runs through you as you realize that the notes you've just taken are far more complete than any you've taken for actual classes. Not only that, but there are a lot of things to prepare and not much time to do it. If you do manage to accomplish the preparations for everything on Yang's dream date list, you might just be too tired to do anything more than pass out after you two get back to the dorms at the end of the night. But, you eventually decide that it's all worth it to see Yang's radiant smile, and nothing will stop you from making Yang's birthday the best she's ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Once again, this work was inspired by NidoranDuran's "Yang Wishes you a Happy Birthday", so please check it out, okay? As always, comments and suggestions are welcome. Blackbird out!


End file.
